1) Rabies DNA vaccines encoding the glycoprotein (G) protect mice and nonhuman primates against rabies virus. 2) The immunostimulant monophosphoryl lipid A (MPL) enhances primary neutralizing antibody responses elicited by DNA vaccines; MPL suppresses anamnestic neutralizing antibody responses elicited by DNA vaccines. 3) Recombinant poxvirus rabies vaccines elicit high titers of neutralizing antibody in DNA or inactivated viral protein vaccinated mice; booster immunizations with a recombinant poxvirus vaccine do not enhance antibody titers of mice previously vaccinated with a similar vaccine. Booster immunizations with inactivated viral protein or DNA vaccines enhance antibody titers of mice previously vaccinated with recombinant poxvirus, DNA or inactivated viral protein. 4) Recombinant poxvirus rabies vaccines expressing only G or G and nucleoprotein are equally efficacious in protecting mice two years after vaccination. 5) Intradermal DNA vaccination in the mouse ear pinna elicits rapid and elevated neutralizing antibody responses. 6) Nonhuman primates vaccinated once with DNA via gene gun maintain protective levels of neutralizing antibody for at least 9 months after vaccination. 7) Neutralizing antibody responses are quickly elevated to protective levels after booster vaccinations with DNA. - Rabies, vaccines, DNA, recombinant poxvirus, antibody, monkeys, immunostimulant, prophylaxis, therapy - Human Subjects